Clamps are well known in the art. There are many forms of clamps that are used to hold a workpiece in a stationary position so that an operation may be performed on the workpiece.
One well-known clamp design is known as a C-clamp. C-clamps include an upper arm and a lower arm that are connected to an operating mechanism, such as a handle that is used to tighten the upper arm and the lower arm against one another. In use, the upper arm is placed on an upper surface of the workpiece and the lower arm is placed on the lower surface of a benchtop, work bench or support surface that supports the workpiece (hereinafter “support surface”). Once in place, the operating mechanism is used to tighten the upper arm against the lower arm thereby holding the workpiece in a stationary position on the support surface.
While C-clamps are effective, they suffer from many disadvantages. One such disadvantage is that the conventional C-clamps have a limited reach which restricts their use to be near the edge of a support surface. As such, C-clamps cannot be used for many applications. Another disadvantage is that C-clamps are relatively difficult and time consuming to operate. As such, C-clamps are undesirable in many applications and for many users. Another disadvantage to C-clamps is that the upper arm covers a portion of the surface of the workpiece when the workpiece is clamped in place. This prevents certain operations such as sanding the entire upper surface of the workpiece. As such, C-clamps suffer from many disadvantages and are not suitable in many applications.
Another well-known clamp design is known as a bar clamp. Bar clamps, like C-clamps, include an upper arm, and a lower arm that are connected to an operating mechanism, such as a handle that is used to tighten the upper arm and the lower arm against one another. Unlike C-clamps, bar clamps include an elongated bar that allows for an increased travel between the upper arm and the lower arm. The elongated bar allows the bar clamp to clamp longer items.
While bar clamps facilitate clamping longer items, bar clamps suffer from many of the same deficiencies as C-clamps. One such disadvantage is that the bar clamps have a limited reach which restricts their use to be near the edge of a support surface. Another disadvantage is that bar clamps are relatively difficult and time consuming to operate and can be cumbersome to use due to the elongated bar. Another disadvantage is that the upper arm covers a portion of the surface of the workpiece when the workpiece is clamped in place which can prevent various operations such as sanding. As such, bar clamps suffer from many disadvantages and are not suitable in many application.
Another well-known clamp design is known as a bench clamp. Bench clamps, like bar clamps and C-clamps, clamp a workpiece against a support surface by pressing the workpiece against the support surface. Unlike bar clamps and C-clamps, bench clamps only include an upper arm and connect to the support surface through a connecting device such as a screw, bolt, post or other mechanism that connects to an opening, slot or feature in the support surface. Through the bench clamp's connection to the support surface, the bench clamp essentially replaces the lower arm with the support surface and presses the workpiece into the support surface. This connection between the bench clamp and the support surface allows for placement of the bench clamp wherever the bench clamp can connect to the support surface, which can in some applications, facilitate clamping in positions not accessible to bar clamps or C-clamps.
While bench clamps have some advantages over bar clamps or C-clamps, bench clamps suffer from many of many of the same deficiencies as bar clamps and C-clamps. One such disadvantage is that the bench clamps generally operate to press a workpiece into the work surface and therefore the upper arm of the bench clamp covers a portion of the surface of the workpiece when the workpiece is clamped in place which can prevent various operations such as sanding. In addition, bench clamps are relatively difficult and time consuming to operate due to the pressure required to clamp the workpiece against the support surface.
A lesser known form of a clamp or clamp design is known as a linear clamp, an in line clamp, a toggle clamp or a push clamp (hereinafter “push clamp”). Push clamps are similar to bench clamps in that they connect to the support surface and only include a single arm. Push clamps differ from C-clamps, bar clamps and bench clamps in that they only include a single arm that is configured to push a workpiece against another object, such as a stop member placed on a support surface. In this way, push clamps do not apply down pressure on the workpiece and therefore they do not encumber the upper surface of the workpiece in the same way that C-clamps, bar clamps and bench clamps do.
Various forms of push clamps are manufactured. Among others, these include:                The “Auto-Pro P7-IL In-Line Dog Clamp” manufactured by Armor Tool, LLC having an address of 4001 West Indian School Road, Phoenix, Ariz. 85019;        The “Auto-Lock T-Track Clamp” manufactured by Rockler Woodworking and Hardware having an address of 4365 Willow Drive, Medina, Minn. 55340;        The “Panel Clamp” manufactured by Veritas® Tools Inc. having an address of 1090 Morrison Dr., Ottawa, Ontario, Canada, K2H 1C2;        The “Clamping Elements 2-Pack—488030” manufactured by Festool Group GmbH & Co. KG based in Wendlingen, Germany, and is a subsidiary of TTS Tooltechnic Systems holding company.        
While these push clamps provide certain benefits over C-clamps, bar clamps and bench clamps, the presently available push clamps suffer from many disadvantages. Namely, the presently available push clamps are unnecessarily or prohibitively expensive, which is due in part to their design and configuration. In addition, the presently available push clamps are not convenient to use, comfortable to use or intuitive to use. Another disadvantage of the presently available push clamps is that, due in part to their design and configuration they are not applicable in various applications.
Therefore, for all the reasons stated above, and the reasons stated below, there is a need in the art for an inline clamp system that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide an inline clamp system that provides improved functionality over prior art clamps.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide an inline clamp system that provides improved features over prior art clamps.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide an inline clamp system that is relatively inexpensive.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide an inline clamp system that is easy to use.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide an inline clamp system that is intuitive to use.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide an inline clamp system that is strong and robust.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide an inline clamp system that can be used in many applications.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide an inline clamp system that can be used with practically any support surface or workbench.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide an inline clamp system that provides unique functionality.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide an inline clamp system that is fast to use.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide an inline clamp system that is safe to use.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide an inline clamp system that saves time.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide an inline clamp system that has a compact size.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide an inline clamp system that has a low profile.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide an inline clamp system that has a long useful life.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide an inline clamp system that can be used to clamp straight workpieces as well as inside corners and outside corners.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide an inline clamp system that is high quality.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide an inline clamp system that improves efficiencies.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide an inline clamp system that is fun to use.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide an inline clamp system that improves the quality of the products made using the device.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the disclosure will become apparent from the specification, figures and claims.